Royal Palace
}} The Royal Palace (also known as the Palace of Secrets) was the home of the Royal Family. It was destroyed by the Sons of Garmadon in the aftermath of their attack to steal the Oni Mask of Deception from the palace, though the Temple of Resurrection was left intact. Sometime after the majority of the palace's destruction, the Temple of Resurrection was used by the Sons of Garmadon in order to bring back Garmadon. After Lord Garmadon's reign of terror was over, the Ninja helped to restore and clean the palace. History Season 8: Sons of Garmadon The Mask of Deception Three days after the Sons of Garmadon stole the Oni Mask of Vengeance from Borg Tower, the Ninja were asked by Hutchins to protect the Royal Family from a potential Sons of Garmadon attack. After successfully defending them during the Emperor of Ninjago's speech, the Ninja are invited into the palace. There, they meet the Royal Family, who request them to stay at the palace to help protect the Oni Mask of Deception from the Sons of Garmadon. The Ninja are then shown around the palace by Hutchins, who shows them the Oni Mask of Deception's display case. Later that night, the Ninja patrolled the palace grounds. Lloyd would check on Harumi, only to find her missing from her room. The Jade Princess Lloyd would later find Harumi, who was disguised at a stranger who helped the poor. The two would be found by Hutchins, who returned them to the palace. The next day, the Ninja would train in the palace grounds while giving Lloyd dating advice. Later that night however, Cole, while on patrol, would follow Hutchins to the underground vaults of the palace, where he discovered that the palace was rigged to explode with the use of Blast Sap. As Cole escapes and the Blast Sap goes off, it signals the Sons of Garmadon to move in, who proceed to assault and destroy the palace. During this, Mr. E would recover the Oni Mask of Deception, only for it to be destroyed by Kai. However, it is revealed it was a fake; Hutchins had secured the real mask from the vaults below. He then tasks Lloyd and Harumi with fleeing the palace with the mask while he finds the Emperor and Empress. Unfortunately, the Sons of Garmadon would steal the mask from the two, who are forced to escape on the Destiny's Bounty. Lloyd would later pick up the other Ninja, who escaped the palace. In the distance, the ruins of the Royal Palace can be seen as Harumi states that she is once again alone. Dread on Arrival The ruins of the palace was used to construct the Temple of Resurrection by Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon. Season 9: Hunted Green Destiny Days after the Sons of Garmadon were arrested, the Ninja were cleaning up the Royal Palace before Wu tells them of a situation, which turned out to be a ruse for them to attend a celebration. Later, Lloyd and Wu chat about Garmadon's warning on the rooftop while the Firstbourne is resting. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *75. "The Mask of Deception" *76. "The Jade Princess" *82. "Dread on Arrival" Season 9: Hunted *94. "Green Destiny" Trivia *Harumi stated that they were careful not to disrupt the Temple of Resurrection, meaning the temple was always there. Gallery 68DA2B62-FA41-46D7-BEED-F1241F3C2F82.png EP75 Hutchins introducing the Royal Family.png|The Throne Room 8FAA7E31-2A91-403D-8CF3-29CCE6C5E161.png Capture 5.5.JPG|Mr. E battling the Ninja in the palace MoS76PalaceRuins.png|The palace destroyed. MoSEp82ResurrectionTemple.png|The Royal Palace as the Temple of Resurrection Ninjago Hunted 2.PNG|The Ninja cleaning the palace in Hunted HappyEnding.png|The Ninja and allies on the steps Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted